moonguardfandomcom-20200213-history
The Kor'kron Legion
The Kor'kron Legion is a heavy RP-PvP guild with regular RP events, as well as world PvP raids and guild battleground groups. This guild was formed on Moon Guard. It's RP basis is as sect of the greater Kor'kron Guard, being an elite fighting force of the Horde. The Legion's primary goals are RP, followed by PvP. The guild has become known for it's world RP-PvP participation, and RP events. History With the declaration of war issued by King Varian Wrynn of Stormwind on the Horde, it became apparent that some force would have to be formed to combat the Alliance as aggressions began to rise. Var'gok, known as the Wrathbringer, was appointed an Overlord and given power to form a legion from amongst the Horde's most elite forces, and thus the Kor'kron Legion was born. Established by the young and rage-filled Overlord Var'gok the Wrathbringer, was to be a division of the Kor'kron Guard first designed with the intention to fight for the Horde against the Alliance. He envisioned an honorable, elite fighting force who could strike at the Alliance and other Horde foes while also defending Horde settlements across Kalimdor. And while the Horde battles many enemies on many fronts, it is the charge of the Kor'kron Legion to do battle against the Alliance on all fronts. With the death of the Lich King, the Legion has had to focus more on the defense of Horde lands from the returning armies of the Alliance. In one such battle, the Kor'kron Legion faced down an invading column of dwarves from the King's Mountain Guard which resulted in the death of Overlord Var'gok. Var'gok named Garkar Axebite, his Warlord, as his successor. Axebite too would name a Warlord: Ruvok Blackwolf of the Blackrock clan - the tutor of Var'gok the Wrathbringer. A veteran of the Horde's previous three wars, he emerged from his self-imposed life as a hermit, fulfilling Var'gok's dying wish to rejoin the Horde. Axebite felt that the elder warrior could offer a great deal of insight and leadership value to the Kor'kron Legion. With the death of Axebite, Ruvok arose to become High Warlord of the Kor'kron Legion, naming Dregg Goraxe as his Warseer and second in command. His pride and desire to fight restored, this Champion of the Horde dedicated the remainder of his life to continue the mission of Var'gok's dream until the fateful day came when he passed away in his sleep. Perhaps his spirit found some solace in finally being reunited with his family in some afterlife. Now, leadership of The Kor'kron Legion is headed by their most skilled and wise. Their new leader, The High Warlord, is the tactful and guileful troll, Githnji "The Butcher". Assisting him in heading up the Legion is the knowledgeable arcanist Warlord Kamiane of the Darkspear. The High Warlord along side the Warlord, trusted Generals, and the soldiers of the Kor'kron Legion forge ahead into the unknown future to carry out the continued mission laid down by Var'gok. For honor. For duty. For the Horde. Philosophy Respect. Honor. Courage. Strength. Loyalty. These are the core tenets of the Kor'kron Legion. This military unit brings orcs, trolls, tauren, and goblins together as brothers and sisters to crush the Alliance and secure a better place in the world for the Horde's peoples. Bond by blood, the Kor'kron Legion will show no mercy to their foes while honoring their friends and allies. When not battling for the glory of the Warchief, the Kor'kron Legion does its best to promote the traditions and customs of the Horde. Lok'tar ogar - by these words we live! Hellscream's eyes are upon you! For the Warchief! For the Horde! Leaders Githnji "The Butcher" High Warlord (Guild Leader) Kamiane Warlord (Guild Second) Officers Oosaarn General Skullcrusha General Brogarrth General Guild policies and structure Currently only orcs, tauren, trolls, and goblins are admitted into the Kor'kron Legion. Players must show an adequate level of lore knowledge, role play ability and proper use of spelling and grammar. Players must also be of at least twentieth (20) level to be accepted; level 65 for Death Knights. Guild Rules OOC *'RESPECT.' This is the most important rule in the Kor'kron. Respect everyone both IC and OOC. Your friends, your enemies, people you have an impassive feeling towards, ieveryone/i. It doesn't matter if they've been rude to you first, take the high road. We will bnot/b tolerate the drama that comes from a lack of respect. *We have zero tolerance on griefing. If you are caught griefing, even if you're griefing a vampire blood elf level 58 death knight, you will be removed from the guild without question. Under no circumstance, no matter how bad the RP, will griefing be tolerated. If you have a problem with it, ignore it and move on. Furthermore, there will be no "counter-griefing". If someone is griefing us, we ignore it. End of story. *Keep in-character matters in-character as best as possible. Berating or insulting someone OOCly over something done IC will not be tolerated. Any disputes or arguments that may arise from someone else OOCly should be handled maturely or handed off to the officers or guild leader. *The Kor'kron Legion is not a police force. We have no authority to police the actions of the Horde members and allies unless these actions are traitorous in nature. Furthermore, while we are Kor'kron we are not the whole of the Kor'kron Guard and should not make claims to such. We are a military division of the Guard, designed for specific purposes. *Relatively proper grammar and spelling is expected of all members and future members. I cannot stress this enough. The occasional misspelling is fine, as even we are prone to it. However, what we type out in /say and /yell is what we show the whole of Moon Guard. It is our first and greatest presentation to the realm, and as such should be done well. As such limit OOC brackets to OOC channels/party/tells/etc. only. *Camping Alliance corpses, teabagging, and planting flags directly in someone's corpse (nearby is alright) is strictly prohibited. Performing /spit at them is strongly discouraged. Most people consider having /spit done at their character's corpse as highly disrespectful. Show some respect, we want to be liked as a guild and as a RP group. *If you're inactive for a month with no advance warning you will be removed from the guild with the ability to return should you make a reappearance. Guild Rules IC *Please understand the difference between honor and pride. Honor - A keen sense of ethical conduct. A showing of usually merited respect or, a good name or public esteem. Pride - A sense of one's own proper dignity and value. An excessively high opinion of oneself. 1.) There is nothing wrong with a prideful character. However, if your character can't take a few insults, brush them off (or take them like a man), and learn to walk away, then they have no place in the Kor'kron. 2.) Respect your enemy. You don't have to like them; hell, you can down right despise them. The Kor'kron, however, is savage but not filled with monsters. If you can't acknowledge your enemy as having fought bravely, then you have no honor. *As a military organization, your character should be capable of taking orders from others and working with others. Your character needs to be able to listen to and carry out commands from their superiors, even if it is done begrudgingly. Unless noted otherwise, address superiors by their rank or as "sir". Mission Statement ---- , in order to rise to the expectations of our members and RP community, strive to uphold a healthy, welcoming, and closely Warcraft lore based role-play environment in which members may gather to play and RP for enjoyment to the fullest within the context of the guild's theme as a branch of the Horde's elite military. In addition, we advocate guild members and acquaintances to excel in PvP and good sportsmanship by nourishing a friendly and constructive setting for similarly interested individuals, providing advice, hosting events both purely PvP and RP-PvP; working with cross-faction contacts to execute these purposes, as well offer support in members' PvP goals. Among our aims is to treat all players of the game with respect and be a well represented active force within the realm's community and a proponent for RP. With the intent to fulfill this by collaborating with other RP oriented guilds on both sides of the faction divide. We remain dedicated to one fundamental rule: fun first. Category:Horde Guild Category:RPPvP